Heritage
by eirish d'salmon luver
Summary: Some people believed that from death there would be rebirth. From the lost of a loved one there would be new feeling blossomed. Despair from a diminishing bloodline would be cured by a new seedling of hope. Two souls that once were lost in their way had found each other under uncommon circumstance. ShoueiXYura, rated T for language and suggestive theme for later chapters. R&R!
1. Death

**Heritage**

**By: erish d'salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble:** I hope this fandom is not dead yet… It's been years since NuraMago ended, and my muse in this fandom ran away somewhere, but now that I bought new laptop and read some NuraMago fanfic, my muse has coming back! With more love for Yura-tan, of course~~ This fanfic is kinda like sequel of my other fanfic _**Mamiru - Mamoru**_, you could say. You don't have to read _**MamiMamo**_ to understand this one, though you might get to know the background of this story better if you read _**MamiMamo**_ first. Just… get ready to read some tragedy if you decide to read _**MamiMamo**_ (oopss spoiler :P )

**Disclaimer: **_**NuraMago**_ isn't mine. Otherwise I already get Shouei as my bodyguard during day time and body pillow during night time.

**XXX**

**Chapter 01: Death**

It wasn't every day when Shouei went for patrolling in his area that he found something interesting.

Today was unlike every other day.

Last night he went to Main House for a meeting with the Council and Sandaime. Apparently their kind-of-or-maybe-not ally, the Keikain Clan, had reported to the Third Head that their next in line for succession of 28th Head, Keikain Yura, had gone missing with her fellow onmyouji, Keikain Mamiru. They were supposed to pursue and seal an unknown ayakashi who made ruckus in Kyoto and now fled around Senga Falls, which located at Yamanashi prefecture, the headquarters of Kanto Great Ape Alliance. Thus, the Sandaime assigned Shouei as its leader to go look for a clue about the missing onmyoujis.

And today, as soon as he arrived back home from the meeting, the youkai in his territory reported that they sensed a huge youki just south to Senga Falls. They tried to investigates the source by themselves, but as they approached the area there was a kekkai surrounded the place and they couldn't walk further.

Without wasting anymore time, the tall boy lead a small party to check on the place. As he approached the location, he saw some youkai were standing around a golden light spiritual wall. As soon as they spotted their leader, they gave him a quick report of the situation.

"How long has the kekkai been here?"

"It was already four hours, my Lord. We felt the strange youki at dawn and as we tracked the source, we found this kekkai. We assumed that the owner of that youki must be inside the kekkai."

Shouei stared at the golden wall of light in awe. Could it be the Keikain were the one who built this kekkai to seal that unknown ayakashi?

His thought was cut short as he noticed the kekkai began to dissolve. At the same time rain began to pour down. Shouei marched forward and the others followed, ready for a battle if he should face one. As he neared the waterfall, he could hear the thumping sound of the water… and the faint sound of cries.

There, just at the clearing near the waterfall, laid a black clad man on the ground, with a smaller girl on top of his chest. Shouei could make out the sobbing sounds from the female. Her body was shaking, but he could guess it wasn't from the cold.

"Mamiru-kun…"

The ape youkai leader halted and gave the signal for the others to stop. He took a look of the surrounding area; trees cut down in half, pieces of what supposed to be ayakashi's body, a big arrow struck on the ground… and the lying figures of the Keikain onmyoujis. The girl appeared to cover her eyes with her hand as she laid the back of her head on the chest of her fallen comrade, letting the rain washed all the grime from her tired face.

There was a battle here, and it was not without casualties.

"Stupid Mamiru…"

Shouei decided it was time to made his appearance known. He walked closer to the girl and noticed that the ground around the pair was drenched in blood. He could tell what was happened here: the young man tried to protect the girl from danger but lost his life instead. He figured it wouldn't be easy to report this back to Rikuo.

He sighed. The rain became harder; the white robe –_stained with red blood_— of the onmyouji girl was getting more and more soaked and if he didn't move her away from here, soon she would be the one become the cold body.

"Hey, are you alright?"

**XXX**

Yura uncovered her eyes, her brown orbs shifted to see a tall _—enormous—_ stranger with multicolored hair. Her unfocused gaze was filled with confusion as she tried to recall this person. Wait… she knew him. He was one of the youkai who came with Nura Rikuo as they fought the last battle with Abe no Seimei. What was his name again…

"My name is Shouei, leader of Kanto Great Ape Alliance, part of Nura Gumi" he introduced himself, as if he knew her unspoken question. She couldn't really say anything except for a simple, "Ah."

She didn't make any move to be away from the cold body of Mamiru; not even as the big guy kneeled beside her. Nothing really mattered anymore for her… the ayakashi was dead, she was exhausted and Mamiru… poor Mamiru-kun is—

"Eh? Why…"

Another rivulets of fresh tears fell from her lids. She thought she already shed all of her tears; why she still cried like this? And in front of strangers, nonetheless…

Yura closed her eyes again. She heard a rustling sound, and then she felt a foreign fabric on her body. She opened her teary eyes to see the youkai had taken off his red haori and covered her with it. Due to his size, the haori acted more like a giant blanket on her petite body. She didn't say nor do anything as this Shouei guy put the haori on her, yet she started to protest and squirm away as the young man tried to pick her up.

Away from Mamiru.

"Please, let me be! I don't want to leave Mamiru-kun!" she shouted as she tried to push him away. Shouei looked a bit surprised at first, but he recovered quickly and gripped her shoulder firmly.

"Hey," he sounded (or tried to be) gentle as someone as his size. This caught Yura off of guard and she stopped struggling. "Please calm down. I just want to get you away from the rain. And don't worry about him. My subordinates will bring his body with us, so later on you could give him a proper burial."

His tone was court and his words were honest; for some people he would be considered rude but then she saw it. She saw worry on his eyes and was ashamed of herself. He was just trying to help her, yet she made it difficult for him to do so. It was not a proper behavior for one supposed to be the successor of Keikain Clan.

"I'm sorry, I was…" she stopped. She didn't want to say she was afraid. What she should be afraid of anyway? Afraid that she would be separated from Mamiru? But he was dead already. Afraid that these youkai would dispose his body? This guy said they were part of Nura Clan, so they were supposed to be allies. They wouldn't do things that would break the (delicate) trust between the youkai and onmyouji clan.

This time she didn't resist as Shouei picked her up bridal style. The boy gave her a small yet soft smile. She stiffened; instead of smiling back to him she just pulled the haori closer to her body and hid her face on his chest. She could hear him heaved another long sigh.

'I'm sorry, but… I just feel too tired… for everything…' was her last thought before she closed her eyes again and let the sleep overtook her.

**XXX**

Shouei stared at the tiny burden in his arms. Well, she wasn't actually a burden, given how small and light she was. He frowned a little bit as she just snuggled closer and then fell asleep, just like that. Like she didn't have any care in the world.

Anyway, now that he already found the missing Keikain onmyoujis (one was already dead though), all that he needed to do was to report to Rikuo and wait for the Keikain representatives to collect their member(s). He proceeded to bring the slumbering girl to his house. As soon as he arrived, he asked some female youkai to help her to change into dry clothes and lay her on the futon in one of his guestroom. She had woken up during the changing, but as soon as her body hit the futon she was fast asleep again.

The boy cast one last glance to his temporary charge before he went to call his Master. As he delivered the news about what could possibly be happened to the young Keikain heiress and ensured her safety, he could hear the sigh of relief from the other side. He smiled to himself; the Third Head truly cared about his friend.

**XXX**

Yura slowly opened her eyes as the sun ray hit her face from the window. Her brows furrowed as her eyes stared at the foreign ceiling. 'This wasn't my room… what the heck happ—oh yeah…'

Flashes of lightning. Bloods. Cold hand.

This time, she didn't shed any tears. She couldn't. Her tears were dried up already. Mamiru –_her _Mamiru-kun— was no more. He took his oath to protect her until his last breath. Instead of sadness, she felt guilty now. Her mind had drifted back to the past; she pictured the younger Mamiru and herself, played together, in a happier times. She was much smaller and easily getting afraid of anything, such as failure and getting hurt.

If only she wasn't such a scaredy-cat when she was little, there was no need for her and Mamiru to make a promise: for Mamiru to always protect Yura, _**forever**_.

Now their forever from that childish promise already reached the end.

"I'm sorry, Mamiru-kun… I was so stupid and weak back then… You were always the strong one, the one who always protect me from any danger, yet I pushed your feeling aside and strove myself to be stronger, leaving you behind… and see how it ended now…"

Suddenly the shoji door opened to reveal none other than Shouei. His eyes opened wider ever so slightly as he realized that she was already awake, but then he put on a small smile and walked inside the room and then sat beside her futon. Yura sat herself up and stared at her host.

"Good morning," he greeted, "How are you feeling? Did you have a good rest?"

She nodded, "Yes. I feel better now. Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to. All allies of Nura Rikuo is my allies too."

And then there was a pregnant, awkward silence. The two of them weren't close to begin with, even though the were both allies of Nura. The Great Ape youkai wasn't really talkative with strangers, and Yura was not in the mood for pleasantries. She cast a glance on the quiet guy next to her; his dual-colored short hair, his keen eyes (actually he was quite good looking despite his half covered face, Yura thought)… and his towering figure was quite putting her off at first, because he was even taller and bigger than Mamiru, and Mamiru _was_ the tallest and the biggest guy she had ever known.

"You know, you're quite big, even for youkai in human disguise…"

Oh shit. She didn't just blurt that out, didn't she?

Shouei snapped from his reverie and eyed the girl with curious gaze. Yep, she just said that and he heard it. Yura pulled the blanket to cover her head in a weak attempt to hide her blush. Or maybe hoped that the ground underneath her just opened and swallowed her, right here, right now. She waited for the youkai to snarl in anger and kick her out from his house for being impolite guest, but the next thing that happened just confuse her.

She heard him let out a guttural low noise. At first she thought it was a growl, but then the boy let out a hearty laugh. It was the kind of laugh of someone who just heard a really good joke and that person just guffawed for the next minutes or so.

"Haha —you— hahaha— you just realized that by now?"

And he continued laughing.

Yura waited until his laughter quieted down before she dared to ask, "What so funny about that?"

Shouei wiped out some tears from his eyes. He still snickered every now and then, but at least he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Sorry 'bout that. It wasn't that your question is funny, but how long it takes you to realized that I'm way bigger than your average human size. Usually the first thing people notice about me was my abnormal size, compared to your average human height. Well, given your condition when we met I understand that this simple fact was amiss from your great onmyouji sight."

Yura puffed her cheeks, "Excuse me for not noticing… In case you didn't realize, I was grieving when you found me."

The laughter died down immediately.

"….Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I was also in the shock before, I even refused your aid. I apologize for my lack of manner."

Another silence ensued between them, yet it was less awkward and more amiable. Yura never thought, despite his rough and yankee-like appearance, this youkai was actually quite gentle and polite. He had good manners and easy to laugh also. It seemed that Nura Rikuo was blessed of having good subordinates aside from their rowdy and brute behaviors.

Shouei decided to break the silence this time, "Well, umm… actually the reason why I came here was to inform you that I contacted Rikuo-sama already, and it seemed he'd relayed my message to your family. Just this morning we received news that some representative from Keikain will come here to retreive you and the other's body."

She just stared blankly at him for a minute before she broke the eye contact and muttered, "Ah, I see… When they will arrive here?"

"Tomorrow night, if nothing stall their journey. They wanted to finish all the funeral preparation first before coming to pick you up."

If was nearly impossible for her face to became paler, but it did.

Why did everything have to remind her that Mamiru had already gone? She only wanted to remember the happier days when Mamiru was still alive; well, as alive as his robotic self could be, but alive nonetheless. She didn't want to remember that rainy day, when she held the bleeding and broken body of Mamiru, his eyes losing the light faster than the pitter-patter of rain fell on their face.

It seemed that Shouei noticed the change of mood at the mention of her dead companion. He looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitant to say it out loud. Yura frowned; she didn't like to be left in the dark. "Do you want to say something?" she said, her tone challenged him. The young man startled a little bit, but quickly gained his composure.

"Did you… like this guy?" he asked her with soft voice, almost a whisper. Now it was her turn to get startled. Did she like Mamiru? How come this youkai reached that conclusion?

"No… I didn't…" she whispered. Shouhei needed to lean closer and strained his ear a little bit in order to hear her better.

"No, I didn't," her voice became clearer now, "I didn't _just_ like him. I _loved_ him, ever since we were little. I loved him with all my life, with all my heart! When we were little he was like a brother to me, yet as we grew up and seeing how Mamiru-kun always protected me, even cast aside his humanity just for the sake of protecting _me_, I came to love him as a man. That's why—"

No, her voice shouldn't crack right now. She needed to let it out; to let out her hidden feeling of the orange-haired boy, though too late as it was, but she needed to confess this feeling!

"I loved him. That's why I couldn't forgive myself to be the reason of his death. He died to protect me. Even when he supposed not to feel anything because of his curse, he cried at the last moment of his life. I always hurt his feeling, whether I realized it or not, yet he always kept his oath to always protect me. Now he paid dearly with his life, for this worthless human being! I—"

She stiffened as one big hand caressed her face softly and a thumb brushed away the tears that escaped her eyes. She though it was impossible to shed another tears, yet here she was crying again. And the caress was so gentle that it broke through her walls and she cried harder. Without thinking she collapsed on the bigger boy and cried on his chest, her hands clutched the front of his shirts tightly that her knuckles went white.

"I-I'm so sorry… Mamiru-kun…"

**XXX**

The next day, Shouei stood in front of his village's gate to bid farewell to the groups of Keikain onmyoujis. It wasn't for the sake of politeness to the allies; mostly, he was there just for the young Keikain heiress' sake.

"Thank you again for sheltering me and for your hospitality during my stay, Leader of Kanto Great Ape Alliance. If there is a way to repay you back, please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm indebted to you, and I'll gladly help you in any way I can," she said politely, her head bowed low to show her gratitude. When she looked up again, her eyes were hard and dull and her lips was set in thin line; nothing resembled the broken girl who cried herself onto the chest of the youkai whom she (supposed to) despised.

Somehow, he preferred to see her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lips swollen from crying hard for hours. To see the fragile woman she truly was rather than this display of a headstrong future Head of clan.

"I told you already, you don't have too. As long as you are ally of Nura Gumi, I'll help you anytime," he waved his hand nonchalantly. As young as he was now, he didn't like diplomacy. Screw formality; his emotion sometimes even got the better hold of him and exploded to the elder councils when Nura Clan held their echelons meeting every now and then. He admired the girl in front of him a little bit, for she could show some respect and manner when diplomacy was concerned.

He shoved his hands inside the pocket of his pants. He stared at the tiny young woman in front of him. He might not acknowledge it, but the short time of her stay brought some refreshing air to his life. He always spent his time trying to rebuild his village after Muchi Clan destroyed this place (and killed his father) that he didn't really have to just sit down and relax. Yesterday was the first time he did something without anything to do about rebuilding the glory of his Clan or helping Rikuo to fight some invincible enemies.

"I think… I'm gonna miss your company, Onmyouji Girl," he said, his voice was barely above whisper that only she could hear. He could feel a smile formed on his lips as he said those words.

She smiled lightly back at him, her gazed soften if just for the slightest.

"Don't worry," she said back to him, "I'll be back sooner than you could imagine."

With that she turned her back and walked away; the rest of Keikain followed her steps. Shouei kept watching the small groups until they vanished beyond the horizon line.

"I'll keep your words, then," he spoke to no one in particular.

**XXX**

"What do you say, Yura?"

Yura closed her eyes, ignoring the jab her older brother sent to her direction. She'd prepared herself for this; she knew her family would opposed her decision. Nothing ever mattered to her anymore; not ever since _his_ death. She couldn't live her life like how she used to. Everything felt so foreign for her, and she knew that she was breaking down inside. And as unbelievable as it would be, she still cared of her clan. She couldn't let her clan, _her family_, to be brought down with her. That was why she thought hard about it and reached this decision, and nothing could stop her to take it.

"You've heard me, Ryuuji-nii. I want to relinquish my title as the successor of 28th head, if only temporarily."

Ryuuji balled his fist. "How could you," he spat is words through gritted teeth, "decide just like that? You've worked hard to get closer to that title, to take that position, you even got Hagun in your hand, and yet you cast everything aside so easily, just because Mamiru is _dead_?! Didn't you care about your clan at all, Yura?!"

When she opened her eyes, fire blasted inside those usually warm brown orbs, her words contained poison rivaled those of Ryuuji's.

"I _do_ care about our clan, Ryuuji! That's why I couldn't drag it down with me! And I said it's temporarily! At least let me gather myself up and when I'm not this pathetic walking mess of guilt I'll be back to reclaim my title!"

She was breathing hard now; her hands were shaking from the sudden outburst of anger, yet as she spoke again her tone was deceptively soft and low, "I couldn't lead in my current state right now, Ryuuji. My mind is a wreck right now and I couldn't care less of what will happen to the clan if I should pursue to be the Head. That's why I decided this. I know you are more than a capable leader than me, Ryuuji, even without Hagun at your disposal."

She continued, "I won't leave the clan just like that. If you ever need my service, I'll answer to your summon immediately. I just… want to clear my head. To cope with his d-death."

"You're just running away."

"I don't deny that, Ryuuji. I'm a coward who can only run away from my responsibility. But—"

She sighed. Everything felt so tiring.

"After all, I'm just a human girl, right?"

**XXX**

The young leader of Kanto Great Ape Alliance couldn't hold his surprise from the sight that awaited him on one sunny day, three weeks after the Keikain onmyouji group set their feet on his ground to pick up their leader and their fallen comrade. Just now, stood before him was none other than the heiress of Keikain Clan herself (ex-heiress, she said) in all of her glory of yellow sundress and white wide-brimmed hat.

"I told you I'll be back sooner than you could imagined," she said, a small smile graced her face.

He couldn't help but smile back.

**XXX**

**A/R: **To continue, or not to continue? ;)


	2. Haven

**Heritage**

**By: erish d'salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble:** As usual, my muse went overboard and made this supposed-to-be-one shot longer than I intended to. So yeah, the end of first chapter wasn't actually quite the end, I was just teasing you guys~ I decided to cut this fanfic into multi chapters otherwise it would be too long to be one-shot.

P.S. Sorry if I make Yura seemed overly sensitive and weak character at most time this story. I wanted to make a character development from a guilty-ridden girl to be a stronger and more confident woman. I like strong Yura, but Yura with her flaws and darkness seemed more real.

P.S.S. I put hints of another couple… well, not much of hints, as I revealed them at the end..

**Disclaimer: **NuraMago is not mine yada yada yada… if it's ever be mine, I only wanted to put Yura on spotlight every time.

**XXX**

**Chapter 02: Haven**

Yura watched her surrounding; Senga Falls sure looked beautiful in summer, but she didn't come here to appreciate the beauty. She walked farther to the south and Shouei followed her faithfully, if only to ensure her safety. It was only two of them; the young youkai leader had told his subordinates not to come along with them, for this was a private moment for the her. She gave him small smile of gratitude for his concern.

The girl knew she had imposed the big youkai so much. She just suddenly appeared on his doorstep, with small luggage of what little she had, elucidated that she had left her clan and would like to stay here for unknown period of time. The reason? So that she could stay nearer to the place where she had last seen _him_.

The young man just shrugged his shoulder, took her luggage with him and showed her the room she would be occupied.

She was glad that Shouei didn't say anything or pry further. She was, for sure, tired of answering the same questions over and over again.

"_How could you?"_

"_Have you not thinking about the clan at all?"_

"_When will you be back?"_

"_Did the boy really mean so much for you?"_

"_You're just running away."_

The words Ryuuji said had been in her mind, deeper than any other words the clan elders or her cousins had spoken to her.

_What's wrong with running away? At least I'm not trying to kill myself off!_

With that thoughts, Yura steeled her heart and packed her stuff. The next night fall she took the train and left Kyoto.

**XXX**

Shouei watched the small girl knelt in front of one particular spot on the ground. The color of the dirt was darker than the rest, even after many passing days. It was the same spot that the black clad warrior of Keikain had fallen, in order to protect the young heiress. Or maybe this Mamiru did it to protect the woman whom he loved, as Shouei speculated so. Otherwise how could this man could be so selfless and throw away his life so easily?

"Shouei-kun, I'm done here," a soft voice broke his train of thought. He stared at the young woman before him; eyes red and glistened from unshed tears, yet her voice didn't tremble a bit. He had expected her to break down again, just like that night when she cried against him. He knew he shouldn't, yet he kind of liked the way her small figure clung to him like her life depended on him. The feel of being needed, even for just a pillar of support after losing the one you love; he would like to experience it once more. Just like how he felt needed by Nura Clan –by Nura Rikuo—to be his pillar of support for defeating enemies who threatening the safety of Nura Gumi.

He thought a little bit about her circumstances. She already let him see her in her sad state of grieving, maybe it was fair of him to let her know about the people that he'd lost; the reason that strive him to revitalize his clan and return it to its glory, just like back in the day of his late father's leadership. With that in his mind, he offered her his hand, a small smile on his face.

"Well, if you don't mind, would you like to accompany me as well?"

She was hesitant a little bit, but at the end took his much larger hand and let him lead her away to a more secluded area. The greens and the trees were thicker, yet as they kept walking for quite a while they reached a clearing on the edge of a cliff. A giant stone with talisman stood tall on it; it looked like a monument. But as she took a look closer, Shouei could see realization dawned upon her.

It was a grave.

"Who—"

"My father," he cut her question, "along with the most powerful members of Hihi Clan. They were murdered years ago."

"…By who?"

"Muchi, from Shikoku."

She snapped her head to look directly at him, her eyes widen and mouth agape. "I fought with them not long after I transferred to Ukiyo-e when I was younger," she confessed, "He was targeting Nura-jii-chan and I tried to protect him, but at the end he escaped…"

She drew a long breath and released a heavy sigh, her eyes were misty.

"I just realized, ever since I was kid, I was more a burden than a help… When I tried to protect people, most of the time I failed, and ended up getting saved, again and again and again… at the end I lost the people that I loved, the one I wanted to protect… My ojii-chan, even Mamiru-kun…"

She cast a low gaze onto the ground, her voice rose slightly, "I'm so useless! Just because I'm Hagun summoner it doesn't mean I suddenly know how to lead a clan! Look at the mess I am now! Because I'd lost the man that I loved, I threw away my responsibility and dumped it on my brother! I couldn't defend myself from youkai attack, and someone's always being hurt because of me!"

She was crying again. Shouei couldn't stand to see all the hurt and pain that washed over the girl, so he held her shoulders firmly in his large hands and glared at her, effectively cutting her short and she stared back at him. How many times now he saw her brown eyes redden from over-crying in a short time he'd met her?

"You are not useless, Yura-sama," he tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible, "From what I've heard from Supreme Commander, he was grateful you were there to protect him. He saw what a big talent you were, a gem among the other great Onmyouji, even in your young age. And even though I never really knew about this Mamiru person, or your grandfather, I'm sure they thought the same. You are a jewel worth protecting, and you've done your best already to protect the people around you."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but Shouei cut her off. He wanted her to know that she shouldn't think so low of herself.

"I know we are not close, but from what I've seen since our younger battle days, you always put other people's safety first in mind, without regard of your own safety. You managed to defeat enemies that even my clan couldn't stand up to. You, who were still just a little girl barely past her teen. So there was no way to think that you are useless, Yura-sama."

He let go of her small shoulders, his hand hung limply on his sides. "I know it's really late to say this, but I want to express my gratitude to you for standing up against Muchi. Even if you failed to finish the leader, I heard from Nurarihyon-sama that you've defeated all his subordinates. I felt like you had helped me to take revenge on what they'd done to my clan, especially to my father."

Shouei knelt down in front of the smaller girl, his head bowed in respect.

"I thank you with all my heart. You said that you're indebted to me, but in fact _I'm_ the one who indebted to you, Yura-sama."

He stood up and stared at her again. She was still crying, but there was a faint smile made its way through her lips. She looked like a heavy burden had just been lifted from her shoulders; the same small shoulders he just held before. He could still feel the warmth from the contact.

He approached her, and she needed to raise her head again for she barely reached his hips (he totally dwarfed her). Her tiny frame shook ever so slightly, and this time he leaned his body forward to keep her at eye level as his hand reached out to brush out her tears. She startled a little bit, but finally closed her eyes and relaxed to his touch.

'Too trusting, too much trusting to a stranger like me,' he thought. From what Rikuo had told him, this girl usually acted brash and too stubborn for her own good. They always bickered whenever they've met. Rikuo always called her "tsundere" and she would lashed out to the Third Head. She always acted opposite of what she actually felt inside her heart. Yet this girl, who stood before him right now, bared her feelings to a stranger whom she just got closer with; a youkai, even!

He withdrew his hand from her face and he swore that she leaned closer, as if seeking the lost warmth of his fingers. Her swollen lips pouted a little bit and Shouei felt his heart skipped a beat as her half-lidded eyes stared at him through thick eyelashes. He reached out to her again, this time to cup her small face gently, as if granting her wish for comfort. She smiled and covered the back of his hand with both of her hands (and they were _still_ smaller than one of his hand).

"Thank you for your kind words, Shouei-kun. Thank you for cheering me up and trying to lift up my spirit. I felt like I chose the right place and right companion to heal the wound in my heart."

**XXX**

Yura noted the changing color of the leaves hung on the tree surrounding the forest. She was walking down the path to Senga Falls; a routine she faithfully done once every month. She always came at the same date to commemorate the death of Mamiru. She didn't want him to be forgotten from her memory. Before she knew it, it was already one and a half year since she left Keikain Clan and stayed at Shouei's territory. She never failed to pay her respect to the man she'd loved (or more likely downing in her misery, as Ryuuji once said to her when he visited her).

Every once in a while her brother would show up and gave her update of the clan's situation in Kyoto. Out of her big, _big_ family, only Ryuuji had the privilege of knowing where she lived now. And out of her small circle of friends, only Nura Rikuo knew about her whereabouts, but that was inevitable since the place she stayed in now belonged to one of his group.

Yura glanced at her silent companion beside her. Shouei, even as he claimed that he was busy trying to rebuild his clan, always manage to find a space in what little free time he had to accompany her on her pilgrimage. His towering figure brought some comfort to her, as if he reminded her of a shadow of another big figure that always stood beside her. When she closed her eyes, she could pretend that the man in red haori was another person in black robe and his multicolored hair was orange instead. She shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind; it was rude of her to compare this gentle beast to a dead man.

Somehow, Shouei had a keen understanding of her need. When she first settled down in his house, he ordered his subordinates to treat her with respect; the same way they would treat the Third Heir of Nura Gumi. He always escorted her whenever she went outside his house, no matter how busy he was. He even built a small cabin nearby the spot where Mamiru had fallen, which served as temporary shelter in rainy season or a small retreat place when she wanted to be alone. He always knew whenever she wanted solitude or when she wanted some company. When she woke up screaming from the frequent nightmare of the last moment of Mamiru, he always rushed to her side to calm her down.

The first time she got her nightmare in this place, he sat beside her with panic colored his face. As he reached out to hold her hands, she shot out of confine of her blanket and tackled him. Before he knew it, her small figure already crouched on his abdomen and her fists clutched his sleeping yukata like her life was depending on it. She trembled so hard; yet even with all the shivering she still could feel the big youkai slowly and hesitantly warped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her into awkward embrace. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt his big arms washed away the tension and terror her nightmare brought and gave her comfort. Something that she couldn't even achieved in the domain on her own clan, but she found it at the place and with the person she least expected to.

'Maybe because his big figure reminded me so much with Mamiru-kun, and his hands are always feel so gentle just like Mamiru-kun…' she silently thought.

Oh. Bad Yura. She compared Shouei with Mamiru, _again_.

**XXX**

"Your hair is getting longer," he noted. They were on the way back to the village after her "pilgrimage", as she'd like to call it. Shouei reached out to take some silky strands of hair of the Onmyouji before him. Her hair was almost reaching her waist now; she never cut it even once since her arrival at his place. He smiled softly as he released the hair and let it fall back to its place. "It suited you," he added.

He grinned triumphantly as he caught sight of pink tints on her pale cheeks. She muttered a quiet "thank you" as she turned away and continued walking. The ape youkai suddenly felt a bit mischievous; he wanted to tease the young woman in front of him and tested how far he could push her button.

"But you know," he started, "When you grow out your hair like this, somehow you resembled Tsurara- nee-san."

Yura stopped walking.

"Oh?" she turned her head slowly, her demeanor changed drastically. "So what you mean to say is that I try to make myself look like that Yuki Onna?"

He smirked as she took the bait successfully. "Well, you've said it yourself. I only just realized it myself that your long hair looks like hers, only the shades are different. Were you trying to catch someone else's attention by growing out your hair like Tsurara-nee-san?"

"Why you— of course not! Are implying that I try to catch Nura-kun's attention by trying to be more like Yuki Onna?!"

"Oh, did you just admit that you like Rikuo-sama? You do know that he had officially courting Tsurara nee-san, right?" he snickered. This woman was really fun to tease. No wonder Rikuo loved to mock and argue with her every time they've met.

"I DID NOT! I never feel that way to that stupid Head of yours! I just wanted to grow out my hair, that's all!" she fumed. Shouei couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. She looked so adorable when she was angry with her cheeks puffed like a hamster. Her eyes were fiery and her skin flushed; she would look menacing if not because of her dwarf-sized body compared to him. She looked like a tiny barking Chihuahua that Shouei couldn't help but swept her off to his arms and pressed his cheeks against hers.

"Sorry, Yura-sama, you're just too fun to tease!" he said between laugh, "And you're just the cutest thing when you tried to look scary with that tiny body of yours!"

Yura tried to push him away with her small hands but to avail; he wasn't even budging at all. She puffed an air of annoyance before settling herself in his embrace.

"Well, sorry for being small," she hissed, her arms crossed over her breasts, "But you were really going too far, Shouei-kun, talking about my feeling like that! I might never really like that Yuki Onna, but I still respect her. Of course I won't go meddling between those two lovebirds! And actually…"

This time she was the one who smirked. He suddenly got a bad feeling of this.

"I heard from the other youkai in your house, that actually the leader of Kanto Great Ape Alliance is quite smitten with Yuki Onna."

He gaped and became flustered, almost dropped the onmyouji to the ground.

"Wh-who told you THAT?!"

The Onmyouji just rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged her shoulders. Damn woman.

He slowly lowered her to the ground, but he still held her close. He put himself down to look at her evenly on the eyes. "It was in the past, okay? And I wasn't _smitten_, as you put it that way. I just admired her strength and loyalty to Rikuo-sama. And it wasn't just me, okay? Gozumaru also liked her, and if I'm not mistaken, one of your human friend liked her too, right?"

She giggled softly, "Oh yeah, Shima-kun was also smitten by her… Poor him, when Nura-kun said that he was dating Yuki Onna officially… I never knew a boy could make such heartbroken expression like that."

"So, what about you?" he asked as he straightened himself up, "Any other guy you had a crush to? _Or _anyone ever smitten by you?"

She put her index finger on her lips, a frown marred her face. "Hmmm~ not anyone I ever heard of… Though I remember once I had a crush with Akifusa-nii-chan when I was little… And then there was Mamiru-kun…"

Shouei cringed inwardly. He felt like he wanted to smack himself, _hard_. Topic such as crushes and loves were still a sensitive issue with this woman, and he just asked about it casually. How could he be so insensitive about her feelings? She was getting better day by day, yes, but sometimes she still got the nightmare about _that_ day and he hated to see her crying for hours because of that. Because of this Mamiru person.

Because of a dead person.

He kind of expected her to break down right now and then, so he was surprised to see her smiling fondly as she reminisced her lost love.

"Heh, I think the only person who ever got smitten by me was only Mamiru-kun. Who else could fall for tomboy and brash girl like me?"

"… your other cousins?"

She smacked his arm, which packed quiet strength considering her small frame.

"…Jerk. But I think I may intimidate them more than smitten them. I might not as scary as Ryuuji-nii-chan when I trained the young apprentices, but I heard rumor that my huge spiritual power and my shikigami arsenals were too much for them to handle."

"… No kidding. Even Rikuo-sama told me one time that he doesn't want to mess with you if you're consumed by anger. He still want to live a long life."

"Then tell him to cut out the tease and prank. I also want to keep my sanity but your dearest Third Head doesn't want to leave me alone."

"He's… just looking out for you. You know his Night side isn't as honest as his Day side. Underneath his arrogance and overconfidence, he cares deeply about his family, his friends, his Hyakki Yakou… and also you."

He took another handful of her long hair between his long fingers, and then brought it to his nose and he took a whiff of faint lavender scent. The smell was pleasant to his sensitive sense and he brought the strands of hair to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Teasing aside, I really meant what I said before, Yura-sama. The long hair really suits you and you look really pretty. I'm sure there are many people who got smitten by you, because you are worthy to be admired. You might be tomboy and brash, but you are strong and full of passion. Even I admire you, you know?"

She turned her head away with a quiet "hump", and Shouei caught another glimpse of blushing cheeks. He smiled to himself. The one and a half year she'd spent here had brought them two closer; to the point where they were comfortable with casual physical contact or baring their deepest worry and fear to each other. She let him see her during her depression and her weakest state, and in turn Shouei confided on her whenever he found obstacle of rebuilding his village or if he fought with the other youkai (mainly Rikuo and Zen). They enjoyed each other's company and seldom seen without each other.

Shouei leaned closer to swept her once again in bridal style. Though he enjoyed the slow pace she took, he was hungry and they were still a distance away from home. It wasn't that she was slow, but her paces was so much shorter than his that he felt they walked too slow, so most of the time when he lost patience he just picked her up and stode away. At the beginning she would always protest "Put me down, I can walk by myself" and all, but afterwards she just sighed and let him do whatever he wanted. The young youkai would cheered himself inwardly because he secretly loved the feel of her (almost nonexistent) weight in his arms and her warm body pressed against him. Her presence brought changes in his household and became significant in his mundane life, and for the first time in his short youkai life, he found something he wanted to protect outside of his clan and Nura Gumi.

**XXX**

**A/R:** More fluffs to come by next chapter! If you enjoyed this fanfic please leave some reviews! Any comments, points, and constructive criticisms are welcome~ Flame, however, will be used for my next BBQ party XD


	3. Realization

**Heritage**

**By: erish d'salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble:** More fluff! Owwww yeaaasss! Did I ever mention I LOVE size and height gap between couple? Now you know! That's why ShoueiXYura or MamiXYura are so adorably cute for me~ I'm trying hard to keep the rating T, you know… the temptation to make it M rated is sooooo strong~

**Disclaimer: **The last time I checked the manga's cover, author's name was still Shiibashi Hiroshi, not erish d'salmon luver.

**XXX**

**Chapter 03: Realization**

Two years had passed peacefully in Hihi Clan since Yura became the resident here. She felt much better of coping with the death of Mamiru. Her nightmare became less and less, and every time she got the 'attack' Shouei was always right beside her; engulfed her with his large arms into his embrace and gave her warmth to chase away the cold. Yura found it amusing, for such a yankee youkai like Shouei he sure knew how to be gentle with the opposite sex. He wasn't a flirt (unlike a certain youkai leader); he was like a giant teddy bear, a personal teddy bear for Yura's comfort.

She was walking around the garden of the main house, which decorated by a fish pond and patches of bamboo trees surrounding the area. This place was really different than her house in Kyoto. While the youkai of Hihi Clan were not as rambunctious as the youkai in Nura Clan main house, they still like to party every full moon. When she first arrived here she was a bit taken aback by the all the noise and hollering they've caused. Now, she sometimes joined the party when she felt a bit daring and itching for some sake, or most of the time she would secluded herself in the garden, just like now. The scenery here was beautiful and she loved the serene atmosphere, yet her quiet time was broken by someone calling her name.

"Yura-sama, where are you?"

Yura smiled. It seemed that Shouei also got enough of the noise and decided to search for her.

Somehow, since half a year ago, after the time when he complimented her long hair and said that she looked _pretty_, the young youkai got more attached to her and liked to follow her around, if he wasn't too busy. The friendly and casual touches were also increasing greatly in number. It wan't that he was a nuisance or bothered her, quite the contrary actually; she liked the moments they spent together and he always took great care of her. Whilst Mamiru listened to her complaints in silence and offered her the most peaceful solutions at the end, Shouei would commented every now and then and sometimes even added fuel to her problem, but at the end he would assure her that everything would be alright. With Mamiru she found peace; with Shouei she found release.

She turned to face the towering young man. His face was slightly flushed and he was wearings a silly grin while holding a bottle of sake and two small cups. Yura's eyebrow shot up to the hairline and she scowled as she smelled the alcohol scent permeating from his body.

"Shouei-kun, didn't you had enough sake already?"

"But I didn't get to drink with you yet, Yura-sama~ I've missed your presence at the party… that's why I brought some sake to enjoy together with you!"

Yura sighed yet smiled fondly at the big youkai. When he was drunk, he acted more like a giant baby and she felt compelled to grant every request he made, no matter how stupid or impossible it seemed to her. One time he asked her to cook _nikujaga_, a simple meat and potato dish, and even though other youkai offered to cook for him, he insisted "it had to be Yura-sama's cooking otherwise I won't eat it. Or eat _anything_ at all." Other time he dragged her away to the top of Senga Falls and almost did cliff jumping, if his subordinates didn't caught him fast enough from finalizing the deed. But mostly, when he already had too much to drink, he would just pulled her to sit down, plopped his head on her lap, and just fell asleep like that.

Tonight, what kind of shenanigans this young clan leader would do?

**XXX**

"Yura-sama~ let's toast!"

"For what?"

"I don't know! For Hihi Clan! For Nura Gumi! For your health and happiness! Or maybe for you and I, shall we live together forever and nothing can separate us!"

Shouei knew he already drank too much from the party, thus there was almost no control of every words that left from his mouth. He only knew that he felt blessed to have such wonderful friend like Yura and he just wanted to shout out his gratitude. He missed how her eyes widened and her expression was unreadable, and then she quickly narrowed her eyes and her lips were set into thin line.

"Shouei-kun," she stated softly, almost too soft for his liking, "You do realize that you're hanyou and I'm human right? How do we supposed to live together forever when _death_ will surely separate us?"

He pouted, "Eeeehhh~ Yura-sama's not fun tonight~ It's easy, ya know~ I'll just wait until my time is up and then I'll look up for you! It doesn't matter if you'll go Heaven or Hell, I'll surely find you and we can continue our friendship even in afterlife~"

Suddenly he startled her by pulling her into tight hug, his head rested at the crook of her neck. The collar of her yukata slipped a little bit and revealed a patch of pale skin of her jugular which now he nuzzled with his nose. She yelped at his infiltration and tried to push him away, but he was way bigger than her puny figure; soon she gave up and just let her hands gripped the lapel of his hoodie jacket. Shouei smirked and inhaled deeply at her scent, hearing her gasped sharply and felt her tiny body shuddered. She smelled like lilac and honey; it was good enough to make him as drunk as if he was drinking sake.

"You are my precious friend, Yura-sama… Just like how Rikuo-sama and Zen-sama are my most important friends, you're also my most important person… I'm so glad to meet you and to have you here with me. I can't imagine how my life will be without you now, so I wish you'll never leave me, Yura-sama… even if one of us die first, I'll try to find you again and I shall never let you go again…"

Shouei could feel the rise of her temperature through their body contact and he turned his head a little bit to see her face. She was blushing madly till the tip of her ears, her eyes were big and watery, her mouth opened and closed and opened again as she gasped; she looked like fish out of the water (specifically looked like her Rentei). After a while, she finally managed to even out her breathing and closed her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was so soft that he strained to hear her properly, even with their (extremely) close proximity.

"Shouei-kun… do you like… me?"

He nodded, his head still perched on her neck.

"Of course, Yura-sama… You are one of my closest friends, how could I not like you?" he murmured, his lips brushed the tender spot on her neck that send another shiver over the woman on his arm. The sound that escaped her lips was like a melodious tone to his ears. When she spoke again, her voice was raspier and huskier.

"…Yura…"

"Huh?"

"Please call me Yura, Shouei-kun… without -sama. If you are my friend, I'd like for us to stand on equal ground. So please, no formal honorific whenever you say my name…"

He smiled against her soft skin and gave her a quick peck on her flushed cheek. "Only if you call me Shouei… Yura."

It was almost impossible for human's face to be so red, but Yura managed to do the impossible. He could practically see and smell the fumes coming out from head head as she tried to regain her composure.

"S-Shouei…"  
To hear his name bare without any honorific from the small lips of Keikain Yura had sent the Leader of Kanto Great Ape Alliance to do what his normal self won't do: to put aside the bottle of sake and the cups, took Yura into his arms, bridal style, into his room and settling her gently on his futon, and then laid down next to her without even changing into sleeping yukata. The small woman yelped in surprise as he draped his large arm over her tiny body and pulled her closer to him, and then adjusting the blanket to cover both of them.

"Yura… please sleep here in my room, together with me, for tonight…"

She blinked. Twice.

"Eh-EEEHHHH?!"

"Don't shout. I just wanna sleep now while holding you close like this…"

"But Shouei-ku—Shouei, it's inappropriate for man and woman to sleep together in one futon—"

Too late. He already closed his eyes and fell into deep slumber.

**XXX**

Ever since that night, there was change in the air. Nowadays, Yura felt awkward every time Shouei came too close to her or whenever he would touch her casually. When she got the nightmare and he came rushing to hold her, she would flinched and shied away from him. He would seem taken aback from her gesture but she assured him that she was alright already. She didn't miss the look of confusion and hurt on his face at her rejection, but she didn't want him to hear her racing heartbeat. Before, his touches were more than a welcome and comforting for Yura; now, even the slightest of fingertip touch was enough to sent fire on her skin and made her tingling in a way she never experienced before. Not even Mamiru, whom she loved so dearly, ever made her feel this way.

The last push came unexpectedly from a youkai in Shouei's household, by the name of Sawa. Yura was helping the older woman prepared meal for the gala dinner tonight. It was another full moon, and all the ape youkai could feel their blood boiled under the moonshine. Both women in the kitchen were chatting amiably as they worked they way around the bustling kitchen. Sawa was one of the youkai who accepted Yura into Hihi's household without too much fuss and took the younger girl under her care and treated her like a little sister. Her easygoing attitude and ever-present smile made Yura opened herself more and soon they became good friends… even as Shouei seemed to monopolize Yura's time. The onmyouji woman was cutting some vegetables when the youkai woman suddenly asked out of the blue, "Yura-chan, are you angry with Shouei-sama?"

Yura stopped her task to regard the other woman.

"No… I'm not angry with Shouei. Why would I? What makes you think I'm angry at him, Sawa-san?"

"Well, first of all, the last few days Shouei-sama always looked so down… and then I realized that he didn't follow you everywhere like how he used too. I also saw with my own two eyes that you always tried to go the other way around every time you saw him from afar. That's why I thought you guys were fighting or something bad happened between you two, and I'm worried."

The smaller woman sighed and continued cutting the vegetables. "It's not that I'm angry with him, Sawa-san…" she stated, "I'm… just confused with my feelings regarding him."

Sawa's eyebrow rose up to her hairline, her face lit up with interest, "Hmm? What about our Young Master?"

"Ever since I've arrived here unannounced, he'd been really kind to me. He's always been there for me and he had helped me coping with the lost of my most precious person. I really cherish our time together and I've never been so comfortable with a man before… He said I'm his precious friend and he really likes me, also he told me to never leave him…"

"…But?"

"But… now every time I see him, I always feel my face becomes warm… whenever he touches me, my heart skips a beat… It's not I come to dislike him, Sawa-san, but now if I see him I feel—"

"Shy?"

"… Yes…"

Sawa turned off the stove and then turned around to face the troubled woman. She had a small smile and her dark brown eyes shone with affection.

"Yura-sama… has it ever crossed your mind that you… like Young Master? Not just as a friend, but more than that? As in interested and saw him as a _man_?"

As soon as she heard those words, Yura mistook her finger as a piece of carrot and accidentally cut it. She yelped as Sawa rushed to tend her bleeding appendage. Not even a second after, the door to the kitchen burst open and Shouei rushed inside. Panic and worry were evident on his face and his voice.

"What happened, Yura?!"

"Young Master!" "Shouei!"

The tall youkai saw Yura's finger was bleeding and his aide Sawa was covering it with a small towel. Soon the white color of the fabric drenched in red and Shouei gently got a hold of the small hand and examined the wound. It wasn't that deep, but the bleeding still didn't stop. Yura's eyes widened as he brought the injured finger to his lips and started sucking the blood.

"S-Shouei! Y-you don't have to t-that! I'm fine, really! It's just a small… wound…"

She lost her words as Shouei continued to suck on her finger. Heat started to crept on her body and she could feel the blush rose up to her cheeks. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he lapped the blood away with his long tongue. After what felt like forever finally he let go of her finger with a last flick of his tongue and Yura could finally breath again; her hand still in his grasp.

"Are you okay now, Yura? I heard you shouted like you were in pain, I got so worried and then I saw you bleeding… so I just automatically did that," he said, his voice was hoarse and his eyes were dark. Yura forgot how to respond as she felt a pull on his eyes and she just stared at him. She didn't realize that both of them inched closer until someone made her presence known to those two young people.

"Ahem… if you don't mind, Young Master, I'd like to dress Yura-sama's wound… And Yura-sama, please come with me…"

The spell was broken and Yura blinked her eyes. She startled as Shouei's face was practically inches away from hers. Blushing hard, she mumbled a quick excuse to follow the youkai lady to another room and left all the cooking and Shouei alone in the kitchen. She took a last glance toward the man and her heart twisted painfully as she saw hurt on his face.

When the two women reached the room (which Yura recognized as Sawa's personal chamber), the youkai took a first aid box and rummaged inside to find an antiseptic and band aid. Yura just stood in silence, trying to comprehend what just occurred in the kitchen. Sawa cleaned the wound in silence as if sensing her uneasiness, but the onmyouji knew that the other woman had million things to say inside her head. When the youkai finished putting on the band aid, Yura stared expectantly at her; she was challenging her to speak up her mind.

"So…" the youkai began, "it's like that with Young Master, huh?"

"…Like what?"

Sawa giggled, her tone full of amusement as she continue, "Seriously, Yura-sama… When three of us were at the kitchen, the air was practically so thick with sexual tension between you two that I almost suffocated! I'm surprised both of you didn't jump to each other at the first sight! Now I kinda understand why you tried to avoid Young Master."

Yura turned her head away, an adorable blush crept on her cheeks till the tip of her ears. "Mou, Sawa-san, I'm talking to you the get an insight about my feeling to Shouei, not to get teased by you…"

The other woman stopped giggling, her face turned serious but a small smile still lingered on her full lips. She sighed quietly and put reassuring hands on Yura's shoulder. "Yura-sama… from what I saw between you two, especially just now, I'm sure that both of you have feeling to each other."

Yura's eyes widen and her heart raced again.

"But—I loved Mamiru-kun—"

Sawa released her hold and let her hands hung limply on her sides, her smile was melancholic as she regarded the small woman in front of her.

"It's just as you said, Yura-sama. You loved this Mamiru person, and now your heart has moved on to Young Master. Maybe you didn't realize since Young Master had dedicated most of his time with you from the first day you've arrived here, but did you ever feel lonely whenever you were not with him? Didn't you get jealous if another woman came close to him?"

"Sawa-san—"

"Please let me finish first, Yura-sama. Now regarding Young Master… I know he's a blockhead, even all the youkai in Nura main house said so. He might not realized yet that he like you more than a friend, especially since it was the first time he got really close with someone from opposite sex. He has a lot of female subordinates, yes, and he take a good care of them, yes, but it's safe to say it was the first time he came rushing to a woman's side just because she cut her finger. It was also the first time I saw him looking at a woman the way he looked at you. And don't tell me you never notice how hurt and down he looked these last few days as you avoided him most of the time."

Another pang of pain stroke her heart as Yura remembered the hurtful expression on Shouei's face. She loved to see him smile, to see him laugh… she didn't like to see him hurt, and she started to hate herself because she was the one who hurt his feeling.

"Sawa-san… thank you for opening my eyes."

Another smile. "Anytime, Yura-sama. Young Master's happiness is our happiness, and I'll make sure the source of his happiness will also be happy."

**XXX**

Shouei had already downed his second bottle of sake, and the night had just started. He was frustrated beyond control. All his frustration was centered around his human resident, the only Onmyouji in the midst of youkai circle, Keikain Yura. He didn't know what was the reason, but suddenly it seemed that Yura was avoiding him. It had started to happen after their previous drinking talk, in which the ape youkai already forgot most of the topic of their conversation due to his intoxicated state. His memory around that night was foggy at best, yet he could still remember some conversation about using their first name without honorifics and also very clear memory of having woken up in the morning with Yura curled up against his chest, both were laying together in his futon. She looked like a small kitten in his big arms and Shouei needed to resist the urge to glomp her right at that moment due to cuteness overload.

Ah, thinking about cute Yura always brought smile to his face, no matter how upset he was, even though _she_ was the cause. He couldn't remember the time he didn't stay at her side deliberately; it was because he _never_ separated himself from her. It was frustrating how Yura never looked at him in the eyes anymore or how she would turn around whenever she spotted him. He knew she'd been avoiding him, yet she never told him _why_. He felt lonely and, surprisingly, lost without her around.

"Shouei-sama~ what's with the long face?"

A woman youkai sauntered her way towards the Great Ape youkai leader and plopped herself beside him. Shouei eyed the youkai with disinterest, yet the woman ignored his stare and smiled sweetly to him. A slender finger was brought under his chin and the woman inched her face closer.

"Why there's a frown on your handsome face, Young Master?"

Shouei grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, his glare intensified. He hated when someone intruded his personal space, especially a woman. Only one woman he'd allowed to approach him in such proximity, yet that said woman was nowhere close to him and avoided him instead. The youkai woman didn't back down; she seemed to think that he was challenging her if she was brave enough to continue her advance.

And she did. Instead putting back her fingers to tilt his chin, now she splayed her palms on his broad chest. Her lips curled into what seemed like seductive smile; her pink eyes glinted with desire.

"You look so upset, Shouei-sama… Does it have anything to do with your female guest? Did she dump you?"

That was the last blow for Shouei. He pushed the woman back until she lied on the floor, both of her hands were held in place by one of his large hand, and his other hand gripped her chin non too gently. He snarled at the youkai, "Don't you dare bad mouthing Yura, wench!"

The youkai didn't look scared; if all, she looked amused.

"Why Shouei-sama, I never thought you've got guts to treat woman as if you're manhandling a criminal. I'd love to see what else you're capable to. Say, Shouei-sama… just leave that human girl and I'll show you what real woman can do."

It was precisely at that very moment that Yura decided to make her appearance known by the youkai leader; Shouei straddled a woman with one of his hand holding hers above her head and another cupped her chin, his face hovered over her with heated glare and seductive words were spoken (by the woman). The Onmyouji woman's expression was unreadable as her eyes widen considerably and her face paled as she looked at the sight.

Shouei was the first one to recover.

"Yura! This isn't what it looks like—"

He never finished as the woman already darted out of the room. He quickly get up and rushed to catch her, but as soon as he was outside he saw a trace of white fury beast jumped out of the fence, Yura perched on its back, eyes closed shut. She ignored his call as they ran to the direction of Senga Falls.

**XXX**

A/R: Me love cliffhanger! Mwahahahahaha!


	4. Remedy

**Heritage**

**By: erish d'salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble:** I think I'll just go along with the M-rating… This desire needs to be released!

.

..

…

Or maybe next time /insert evil laugh here/

But seriously, as I wrote this chapter I kept thinking, "SHOUEI OR YURA JUST GO GRAB EACH OTHER AND START MAKING OUT! I knew I wrote him like this, but Dear Lord Shouei could be such a blockhead! And I loved how Yura was proactive at the end! /oopps spoiler/

P.S. I wrote Shouei's eyes were amber, as per manga. I don't know why so many eye colors were changed in anime, like Rikuo supposed to have golden eyes in manga yet in anime his eyes were red. Since I prefer manga over the anime, I went along with amber.

**Disclaimer: **What is disclaimer?

**XXX**

**Chapter 04: Remedy**

Shouei sobered up and quickly ran to catch up with Yura, but he was no match against Tanrou's speed. By the time he arrived at Senga Falls, she was nowhere to be seen. Yet he could still detect the trace of her spiritual power coming from the small cabin nearby, which he provided for her. So he tracked her to the small building and tried to open the door, but it was locked from inside.

Shouei smirked. As if a mere puny door could hold a chance against great ape youkai.

But he didn't come here to get the woman by force. So instead of kicking the door open like how he would normally do, he opted to sit in front of it and knocked the wooden surface softly.

"Yura," he called, "I know you're just right on the other side of the door. I won't ask you to open the door, just… listen to me, will you?"

There was no respond, but he still could feel her presence close by. At least she gave him a chance to explain himself, and maybe, if he played his card right, he could also asked why she had become so cold towards him.

"What you saw before, it was all misunderstanding. That woman was the one who tried to flirt with me and I tried to ignore her, but she was persistent. She kept bothering me and I lost patience when she started badmouthing you. To spite me, I could accept that, but to criticize you, I lost control of myself and tried to assault her, and that was why you found me in such… compromising position."

It was silent from the other side for a while before a soft voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"…What did she say about me?"

Shouei almost cheered from the sheer happiness that Yura was willing to talk to him again. "Well, first of all, she said that you dumped me. And then she said just to leave you alone and let her show me what a real woman can do."

"WHAT?! That bi—"

"Yura," he interrupted her before she started her fit. He _needed_ to get her answer. "I know she's rude, but does anything she say is true? That you dumped me?"

When there was no answer from the other side, Shouei placed his palm and forehead on the door. He pressed on, "I knew it meant nothing, but now I start thinking that maybe you really… dump me. Especially after you treated me so cold lately… It hurts, Yura. I thought we were friends, but then you avoided me. Was I the only one who cherished our friendship? If I ever made any mistakes to you, even if I can't remember it, I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me and we can be friends again, Yura."

_Thud._

Shouei could feel the vibration on the surface of the door as the woman pressed herself against it.

"I… I can't really explain myself, Shouei… but believe me, I won't ever dump you. And I cherish our friendship just as deeply as you. Yet to be friends again, it might be quite difficult…"

He looked up at the door, confusion apparent on his face. Why they couldn't be friends anymore? The slightest insinuation of never to talk with her anymore, to laugh with her anymore, to touch and hold her anymore… his heart started to hurt just thinking about it. He couldn't stand it anymore; he needed to see her! He started to rap at the door.

"Yura, what did you just say? We can't be friends anymore? Why?!"

Silence.

"YURA! Answer me, damn it! Even if we can't be friends anymore, don't leave me in the dark like this! At least tell me the reason! And if there is a way for us to be back like before, also tell me! I…" his voice broke down. He didn't know why it hurt so much and his eyes started to get watery. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't, _wouldn't_ see Yura anymore.

"I… can't imagine my life without you anymore, Yura… I really think of you as my closest friend. You have this big part in my heart along with Nura Gumi and Rikuo-sama. Imagine if you leave, then I will have this big hole in my heart that no one can fill. This part in my heart already belongs to you, Yura."

There was another silence form the other side. The youkai sighed heavily. If this was how their friendship ended, then so be it. He wanted to know the reason why she want to be friends anymore, but he wouldn't push her. He couldn't. She hurt him, yes, yet he couldn't bring himself to hurt her back. She was too precious for him.

He turned back and started to leave when suddenly he heard the door opened. He turned around to see Yura stood on the doorway, her lips set on thin line, but what caught Shouei's attention the most was…

She was crying.

No matter what circumstances, no matter how bad they fought, a crying Yura would always be a sight that made Shouei rushed to her side, just like now. He grabbed her shoulder gently and looked at her on the eyes, his voice laced with worry.

"Yura! Why are you crying?"

Despite all the tears, Yura smiled, which confused him more. Why did she smile when she cried like this?

"Baka," she said, "You really are blockhead, aren't you?"

"Wha—"

He was cut short by Yura kissing him on the lips.

**XXX**

As they separated from the kiss, Yura stared at the complete mess in front of her that was Shouei. His face was a mixture of confusion, shock, excitement, and… did she dare to say, happiness? His eyes were wide open and his face blushed so hard that they match the red haori he wore. The woman grinned happily, her heart swollen from the happiness she felt after hearing those words from the man in front of him. He just basically confessed his feelings to her, without realizing that what he felt to the woman was more than friendship! Yura remembered what Sawa said to her, that this Young Master was a blockhead who never had love experience to a woman before, so now it was up to her to teach him now.

"Yura… what was that?"

She sighed. It would take quite some times to teach him, it seemed. She flicked his nose playfully, her eyes glistened with the remains of tears. "Baka," she said again, "It was called a kiss."

As she tried to flick his nose again, his hand grabbed her own and he stared at her, his face looked serious though still the blush still lingered.

"I know it was a kiss, what I want to know is what was that kiss for? Why did you kiss me, Yura?"

The woman smiled fondly at the huge youkai. Instead of answering his question, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the cabin. She didn't look forward to get chilled while trying to explain the matters of heart with the dense man as the night got colder. Before he could protest, she said to him, "I'll explain everything inside, okay? It's getting cold outside."

He nodded and followed her inside the small building. There was nothing fancy inside, only the bare necessities. There was small kitchenette with a cabinet, a small stove and fridge, and then small low table which served also as dining table. At the other part there was one futon and a fireplace for the cold nights. Behind the cabin was a small room they used as toilet and bath. It was still mid spring, so there was no need to lit the fireplace. The room was dark as she didn't get to light the lamps yet. The sole light source was only the moonlights shone from the window. She gestured the youkai to have a seat as she went to turn on the light and strode to the stove to boil some water for tea. The lights were dim, but it served its purpose to let her went around the cabin without hitting anything.

She prepared two cups of tea and then served it on the table. She sipped her tea and glanced at her companion. Shouei just stared back at her, his tea untouched. She took another sip before settling down her cup and looked back at his amber eyes.

"Tell me, Shouei… What did you feel after the kiss?"

He stiffened and blushed again. Yura thought it was really cute.

"I-I felt—" he stammered, "Well, how can I explain it? I felt surprised when you suddenly kissed me, but I also felt… happy?"

She smiled. At least he didn't find her kiss to be repulsive. It was a good sign.

"Then, what do you think you would feel if it was another woman who kissed you? For example, like the youkai woman whom you straddled before?"

An apparent shudder ran through his body. He scowled, "Don't joke like that, Yura! I couldn't even handle her for touching me, let alone kissing me! Just thinking about pressing my lips on her skin, even if it was just the back of her hand, already made me shiver!"

One thin eyebrow arched, "Oh? But you seemed okay to touch me or kiss my cheeks before."

"You are different! You are my friend! The only woman I feel comfortable to touch is you! Well, I think my mom also… But beside that—wait, I kissed your cheeks before?"

"When you were super drunk last time. That time when you dragged me to sleep with you in your futon."

"Aww shit, I did that? I kissed your cheeks that time? Damn, why did I forget about it? I wished I was more sober and remember it…"

"—Ehem— Well, you said that I was the only woman, aside your mom of course, that you're comfortable with. Another woman will just freak you out if they dare to touch you. What about Yuki Onna?"

"Tsurara-nee-san? W-why suddenly you bring her to in our conversation? We supposed to talk about _us_!"

Yura held out her hand to halt him. Rubbing her temples for the upcoming headache she replied, "Because I need to make sure what exactly do you feel about me. So please answer me honestly, Shouei… What would you feel if it was Yuki Onna who touched you? Or kissed you? Would you feel happy or would it repulse you?"

This time Shouei took his time before he answered. She bit her lips in anticipation. What if what Shouei felt towards the snow youkai was the same way as he felt towards her? What if Sawa presumed the wrong thing? What if she read everything wrong?

His voice broke her reverie. Yura looked up to see the man was staring at her with certainty in his eyes.

"I guess… I would also feel happy."

Yura could hear the sound of her heart shattered. She couldn't take anymore heart break. First was Mamiru, and then Shouei…

"But," he continued, "I think it would be different kind of happiness. It would be the same kind of happiness I felt whenever I was with Rikuo-sama or Zen-sama. I don't think I would be as happy as I was whenever I touched you, or k-kissed you, Yura."

Hope began to shimmer again in her heart.

"Then… What would you feel if another man touched me? Or kissed me?"

A loud bang was heard as Shouei slammed his fist on the small table. Yura masked her surprise well, but she worried that the poor table would split into two because of the abuse.

"Who—" he snarled, "Who dared to touch you, Yura? Or k-k-kissed you?!"

The woman stared at his face. His expression was amusing. He was frowning and even his fangs were getting longer; he looked menacing yet there was a telltale blush. She tried to suppress her giggle as not to aggravate him more, because as blockhead as he was, this youkai was also too hot blooded.

"There wasn't anyone…"

He sighed in relief.

"…Yet."

He fumed again.

"It was a joke, Shouei… but there is still a probability of that happening."

"Stop messing with me, Yura. I still don't get the point of all this conversation."

She sighed. Maybe it was better to just summon Hagun now and let Hidemoto 13th to deal with this blockhead.

"Please be patient, Shouei. I just want to open your mind about our relationship and regarding our… feelings. Now… what did you feel whenever I thought about Mamiru-kun?"

He was hesitant before he spoke his mind.

"I… I hate to see you crying, Yura. Especially if it's because of him. Whenever you got nightmare of him, I felt so painful here," he said as put his hand at the spot where his heart would be. "I felt so useless, because I couldn't do anything to ease your sadness. I could only hold you close and give you comfort. I… I'm sorry to say this, Yura… but sometimes I hate this Mamiru, because he always made you cry. How come a dead man occupied so much of your mind than me, your close friend who always stand by you? Why after two years he still managed to make you cry and made me feel so useless? It seems I always lost against him, and I hate it!"

Yura could feel her eyes tightened. No, she couldn't cry now. It seemed as she got older it was also easier for her to cry. She stood up and sat herself beside the bigger man. She took his hand and placed it on her face.

"I'm sorry, Shouei… I only think about Mamiru-kun, without regard of what you felt about him and I. I always took advantage of your comfort. I never thought that seeing me cry over him would pain you so much."

She kissed his calloused palm. He shivered, yet he didn't take his hand away. If possible, he blushed even more.

"You might not remember this because you were really drunk at that time… but I asked you one time if you like me. And you said yes, you like me because I'm one of your closest friend. Is it true, Shouei?"

He just nodded. She smiled against his palm.

"You know what, Shouei? I don't like you as a friend."

His eyes widen considerably, his mouth hung open. A look of unadulterated hurt flashed on his handsome face. If she looked closely, she could see his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Before he could say any words, she pulled his hand again and placed it on her beating heart. She was sure he could felt her heart rapped faster.

"I don't like you as a _mere_ friend, Shouei… I like your _more_ than a friend. I like you as a man."

She put her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat loudly against his rib cage. At least she wasn't the only one who felt nervous here.

"Now I'll ask you one last question…"

He gulped.

"Shouei, do you like me _as_ a friend… or _more_ than a friend?"

She stared at his amber eyes, tried to look for the answer she dreaded to know. He stared back at her; his eyes looked confused, yet after a while there was sudden clarity shone beneath those golden orbs. He pulled his hand away from her grasp and pulled her on his lap. He cupped her face and leaned closer until their nose touched. Now she could feel herself blushed with the sudden proximity.

"I'm really an idiot, aren't I?" he asked rhetorically. "All this time, I always thought my attachment to you was because you were my friend. I thought the reason I didn't want to be separated from you for a long time was because you needed my protection all the time, even though I've known by heart you are capable of defending yourself. And I thought my resentment to Mamiru was because he was the reason you cried."

He smiled gently, which she returned albeit the blush was still apparent.

"Thank you for opening my eyes, Yura. Now I understand what all those feelings mean for me. You are indeed a special person for me, Yura. You have this special place in my heart that cannot be replaced. Not even Rikuo-sama, Zen-sama, Nura Gumi, Hihi Clan, or my family can replace you. I always want to stay close to you because I'm afraid you will leave me someday. I hate Mamiru because he always in your mind, and I want you to think of me as much as you think of him. I was _jealous_ of him."

Yura could feel another blush threatened to appear. Her heart beat even faster, if it was possible.

"I'm sorry it took long time for me to realize this, because I lack experience about this… thing. But now I know for sure. I—I like you, Yura. More than a friend. I like you as a _woman_."

She closed the distance between them and captured his lips for another kiss.

**XXX**

Shouei felt that the dark curtain that was hanging around him was lifted and he could only feel pure bliss. To finally opened his heart, and to have Yura in his arms, kissing him fervently like he was the only man in her world… Her lips tasted like honey and he could kiss those lips forever if the need of air didn't rise. As they separated from the kiss, he could see her face flushed and her eyes glowed with happiness. His heart swelled from pride that he was the reason of it.

But another insecurity crept into his mind. She had stated that she liked him more than a friend, but… what about Mamiru? Did she still love him? And why did she avoided him these last few days if she liked him?

"Yura, I think it's time for you to answer my question."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes stared at him with confusion. She looked so cute that Shuei needed to restrain himself from pulling her for another kiss. Instead he put his arms on her shoulder and stared back at her.

"I still don't understand why you avoided me, Yura. Do you know how much it pained me whenever you ran away from me or didn't even look at me on the eye?"

She turned her head to the side, her face looked ashamed. She bit her lips before she answered, "I was confused, Shouei. Since that night when we shared the futon together, I felt… conscious about you. I felt so embarrassed to look into your eyes. I couldn't stand your touch anymore, because even the slightest touch from you sent my skin on fire. I couldn't stay close to you because whenever I felt you close by, my heart beat faster and my stomach fluttered."

She eased herself from his lap and settled next to him, her eyes were downcast. "I talked to Sawa-san about it. She pointed to me that I might like you more than a friend, that I might interested with you as a man. She gave me some points about my feelings and I realized that she might be right. She also said that you are a blockhead who haven't realized yet that your feelings to me were more than just a friend."

At the last part she grinned impishly, her eyes were now looking at him with a hint of mischief. He sighed heavily. First Zen-sama, and then Rikuo-sama, and then all the Nura Gumi, after that Yura, and now even his clan called him blockhead? How dense could he be?

"Well, I still have another question, Yura. I'm sorry to bring him out again, but… what do you feel now about Mamiru? Do you still love him?"

All the playfulness had gone from her face and she looked solemn again; yet she still maintained eye contact with him.

"I loved him, yes, and he would always hold special place in my heart. But now I have moved on, and now I'd found you, Shouei. Mamiru was my past, but you are my future now."

Shit. He was blushing again.

He gently pulled her back to his lap again. He always like the way she seemed molded into his body whenever he pulled her closer to him. The clouds of doubt left his mind now, and he wanted to immersed himself of this newfound feeling for this woman. He brought his lips closer to hers and gave her a small peck, as if wanted to get a taste of her lips. Yura, impatient as she always be, entwined her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Shouei thought that her kiss was already amazing, but the woman had proven him wrong as she opened her mouth and her tongue darted to lick his swollen lips. He gasped, yet he didn't broke the kiss. She coaxed him to do the same, and he obliged straight away, wanted to taste more of her honey flavored kiss. Soon he took control over the kiss and put more aggression; he wanted to pour out his feeling to this woman who opened his heart to this wonderful feeling.

He pushed her slowly to the floor; her hands now grabbed his hair as the hood of his jacket fallen over. Her soft gasps and moans were a melodious music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. He broke the kiss and swore that he heard a soft growl coming from the woman. He traced his lips on her pale neck and licked her collarbone. A sigh of contentment was heard and he smiled against her soft skin.

"Yura," he called her, his voice was hoarse and heavy with his desire. "I want you."

He looked at her; her tiny body sprawled under him, her hair was like a black curtain around her. Her cheeks flushed and lips swollen, her clothes were in disarray and showing off the pale skin of her slender neck. The slit of her yukata parted to reveal her slim legs. Glazed brown orbs were staring back at him through thick eyelashes, inviting him. She was a perfect picture of what he wanted the most from his life, someone who would complete him. Her hand reached out to pull him close for another kiss before she said, "Then take me."

That night, for the first time in his life, Shouei felt completed.

**XXX**

Back at the main house, two womanly figures were sitting together on veranda, watching the full moon shone brightly. The ruckus from the party wasn't as noisy here as the other part of the house. The two woman were sharing a bottle of sake as they were moon gazing. The older one suddenly sighed and looked at the younger woman.

"Eri-chan, I'm sorry for dragging you like this! I don't want to put you as bad character, but Shouei-sama and Yura-sama need some push! I just couldn't stand their sexual tension anymore!"

The pink eyed youkai just waved her hand dismissively. "Don't think too much about it, Sawa-chan~ I'm glad to help! I also want to see them together… Young Master looked like a puppy whenever he was with Yura-sama and it was so adorable! Who thought our Shouei-sama would be fallen in love with that tiny human woman?"

Sawa snickered, "That's true. I always found it amusing whenever I saw both of them together… They look like small kid with giant teddy bear!"

Both of them laughed heartily and gazed back at the moon. Sawa smiled to herself.

"May the two of you find the happiness you both deserve, Shouei-sama, Yura-sama…"

**XXX**

_Owari._

**XXX**

**A/R:** Ooooppsss, I almost made this fanfic M-rated! Bad me, tee-hee ;p

BTW, both Sawa and Eri were my OCs. Eri is abbreviation from Erish (my username and also one of my longest existed OC ever) while Sawa is short from Sawako. It's my japanese name, according to my Japanese friends (^.^)v

Oh, and there will be an epilogue from Ryuuji's perspective. Couldn't just leave this tsundere overprotective nii-chan behind, right?


	5. Epilogue: Rebirth

**Heritage**

**By: erish d'salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble:** Oh well, this is one hellish long epilogue. I hope you'll like how I concluded this story. Beforehand, I'd like to apologize if the end isn't what you expect, but that's how I always want this story to be ended.

Enough rambling already… Enjoy reading, minna-san!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah

**XXX**

**Epilogue: Rebirth **

How many years had it been?

How many years since that stupid little sister of his fled away from her responsibility, her home, and most of all her family?

All for the sake of one dead man.

Ryuuji sighed. It wasn't fair in Mamiru's memory to be remembered like this. He didn't want to accuse his deceased adopted brother as the cause of Keikain's biggest problem, which is the matter of succession of the Head Clan position. It felt like they went back when Yura still hadn't summoned Hagun yet; The Yaso branch nominated Akifusa, Fukuju Branch wanted Masatsugu to be opted also as Head candidate, and the Main House of course urged Ryuuji to just take over the succession from Yura. For the last four years since Yura gone "missing", he managed to calm the Keikain elders by promising that his stupid little sister would be back for sure to the Main House and reclaimed her position as Keikain heiress. For four years he had managed to maintain peace in Keikain Clan since Yura's abrupt decision of leaving the Clan.

But now he could feel the air stirred with uneasiness. The Clan, while it survived by electing him as proxy for the Head position, they begged for the next successor already. For the bloodline that was cursed by Hagoromo Kitsune, the matter of protecting the bloodline of Keikain was always the biggest priority next to protecting the city from youkai. Even after the defeat of that fox youkai, there was no guarantee that the curse was lifted. As he was a male child came from the main house, Ryuuji was still in risk of dying of young age. It was the reason most senior councils from branch families were hesitant to let him took over the Head position; except if he could ensure for his successor, then he could be the next Keikain Head.

Heh. As if he wanted to be burdened by the responsibility of bearing a child as soon as possible. Becoming a Head Clan was one thing; becoming a _father_ was not in his to-do-list anywhere soon.

That was why he secretly wished for his sister to come back and reclaimed her position already. She was still young and reckless, but she had the talent and Hagun in her hand that was a sure ticket to be the next Head. And since she was the first female child to be born in the main family bloodline since the curse of Hagoromo Kitsune, there was a spark of hope of protecting the bloodline. If she came back and became the next 28th Head, she would bring Keikain Clan to a brighter future, and he would gladly assisted (harassed) her to bring out her talent for the upmost result.

The question now, when would she come back to Main House?

The last time he saw her was almost a year ago. He always came to visit her at Yamanashi at least once every two or three months, at the house of the youkai that had been sheltering her after she left Kyoto. Ryuuji still couldn't believe it; why, of all the people with whom she could ask for shelter, it would be a youkai? And that youkai was still affiliated with that annoying brat of Nura Gumi! He almost _pleaded_ the woman to at least let him provided for her, yet that stupid little sister of his refused his good intention. She said she didn't want to burden him anymore by providing her, as the responsibility to be the next Head was already took so much in hand. And she had vouched that this youkai would treat her fairly. He finally relented with the exchange that she would let him visit her from time to time to check on her and give her report about how things went in Kyoto. Yura reluctantly agreed to it as long as the information of her whereabouts was for only for Ryuuji to know.

Ryuuji snorted at the notion that youkai could be 'fair'. His little sister surely hung out too much with the Nura Gumi that they had brainwashed her completely regarding their view of youkai as "black".

But Ryuuji wasn't a blind man. During his brief visits, he could see that the ape youkai leader had taken care his little sister very well. The first time he visited her, two months after she moved out to Hihi Clan main house, Yura was a wreck. The lost of Mamiru still affected her greatly. Her eyes were bloodshot and she lost weight considerably; for sure she'd lost her legendary big appetite and spent most of her time mourning instead. The young leader (what was his name again? Shouei?) had always stood close by her side all the time. He never joined their conversation, yet he kept silent vigil over her.

The second time, he had visited her three months after, and there was noticeable change to her. A better change, nonetheless. She still had black bags under her eyes, yet they weren't so bloodshot anymore. She smiled more, and he noticed that she had at least recovered some of her appetite back. Ryuuji grinned despite himself; if she kept getting better and gained her monstrous appetite back, then Hihi Clan needed to watch out for their food supplies.

It also didn't miss his eyes how the air surrounding those two was too amiable for his liking. The young youkai leader would casually drape his arm on his little sister's shoulder and talked something to her ear that would elicit small giggles from the smaller woman like they shared a secret between the two of them, and it peeved Ryuuji. How dare this filthy youkai touch his little sister and acted all friendly like that? Didn't that man notice that they were youkai and onmyouji, nemesis to each other?

Ryuuji tried to supress his irks. No matter how annoying that would be for his brotherly pride, it seemed her newfound friendship with that youkai boy was the thing that helped her the most to cope with Mamiru's death. He felt slightly grateful that the youkai boy could pull her out of her shell and gave her comfort and security; the things that the Keikain family failed to provide for her in a rush of Head Clan succession. He admitted that he was a bit in fault also; he forced her to deal with her grief too soon and handed her the responsibility of leading the Clan without regard of her emotion. He forgot that beneath all those responsibilities, she was just a human girl.

Swallowing his pride, Ryuuji was glad that this Shouei person had treated Yura as a girl she deserved to be, not as a heiress of a clan.

Yet every time he came to visit her, an uneasiness built inside his mind. The relationship between his little sister and that youkai was just getting closer and closer. The youkai boy practically following her everywhere she went! And that moronic little sister was too relax and always dropped her guard around him. She even let that boy to grab her hands and even glomp her in every moment he could! Ryuuji's brotherly instinct ticked off and he felt compelled to give the youkai boy the "older brother talk".

But he couldn't deny that the sound of her laughter was always a relief to his soul and he would hold himself back for the sake of her smile.

**XXX**

"Hi Ryuuji, lost in thought again?"

The man turned his head to see who dared to disturb his musing. Akifusa stood a few feet away with his ever-present smile.

"What do you want, Akifusa?"

The smile never wavered, even with the harsh tone Ryuuji gave him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The younger man only shrugged. Even if he said no, Akifusa would join him anyway. The white haired man sat down next to him and let his eyes wandered around the training ground. There were some Fukuju branch members practiced their barrier against Aika branch's shikigami attack, and some younger recruits trained their onmyoudo on the other side. It was uneventful afternoon routine in Keikain Clan ground; since there was no big youkai attack that would need their immediate respond, most of the Keikain Onmyouji spent their time for training. Ryuuji was in the middle of inspecting the recruits when Akifusa joined him.

"What was in your mind, Ryuuji?"

"…Nothing."

"Hmph, lies. Your frown's always more apparent every time you think too much of something."

"…I'm thinking about _her_."

The smile dropped from his face. Akifusa stared at the black haired onmyouji, whose eyes cast over the recruits yet his gaze was somewhere else. It was a rare moment when Ryuuji didn't sprout lies, and he didn't think the younger man was lying now. Akifusa knew that beneath his rough exterior, Ryuuji was always a worry wart regarding his little sister. He also knew that Ryuuji periodically gone from the main house to visit Yura. Ryuuji confided this secret only to him. Anyway, the Clan needed someone to lead while he was away and Akifusa was like his second-in-command. He never disclosed the whereabouts of her to him, though. Well, it was only fair, otherwise if it was leaked, the Keikain elders would surely hunting down their lost heiress. And Akifusa cared for Yura so much that he was content to be left in the dark for such delicate information.

"What about her?"

"I feel… it's almost time for her to come back and reclaim her position as the next successor."

Akifusa grinned. "Why? Are you tired to play babysitter for her?"

Ruuji's glare was intense, but they had known each other for so long that the older onmyouji grew an immunity for such deadly glare.

"It wasn't that… I won't tell you why."

"Oh-ho? Is it too personal for Ryuuji-chan to share what's inside his maiden heart?"

Ryuuji's fingers twitched to grab the bamboo flask which contained his shikigami GenGen. He wanted to wipe the smirk on Akifusa's face so badly. Permanently.

"Shut up, jerk! I just—"

"Hmmm?"

"…Promised you won't tell a soul?"

Akifusa made a gesture of crossing his heart with his forefinger and then put the same finger on his lips.

"The elders… urged me to find a spouse."

The white haired man chocked, "Already?! But… What about Yura? She will come back, right? If she comes back then you will relinquish the Head position to her, so why must _you_ get married that soon?"

"That's why I want that idiot little sister of mine to come back. Not only she dumped all the clan leadership responsibilities to me, now I also get the burden of producing an heir for Keikain," Ryuuji grumbled, "It's about time she comes back to pay her debt to me by becoming a good Head and let it be her responsibility to bear the next heir. She may be brash and a brute, but she will be better at parenting than me."

"Eh? Ryuuji-chan is not looking forward for parenthood? Who knows, maybe you'll become good parent."

"Don't you see how I raised Yura?"

"…Point taken."

They fell into agreeable silence for a while before Ryuuji spoke again, "The thing is… it's been long time since the last time I saw her. I've been so busy with the leadership stuffs and training new recruits and it was difficult for me to find the time to visit her without making the elders suspicious. Last time I saw her, she had recovered well from her heart break. I think… she'd found her remedy already."

Akifusa stared at Ryuuji. The younger man didn't look as excited as how older brother should be when he found out that his little sister got better after the lost of her loved one. Instead he looked somber and cautious; it seemed like he treated Yura's recovery more like a dark secret than a happy news he wanted to share to his Clan. A better Yura meant she would be back to the Clan, right?

"Ryuuji, are you hiding something else?"

"… Actually—"

Suddenly there was a commotion at the main gate of the Keikain residence. Both Ryuuji and Akifusa felt a disturbance in the air surrounding the estate, and both men knew what that meant. Keikain estate was protected by a strong kekkai in many areas, including the main gate. The disturbance that they felt before only meant one thing.

A youkai tried to breach the kekkai from outside.

The two men ran to the main gate and saw that other onmyoujis already in position for both attacking and defending. Some got ofuda in their hands to summon shikigami, others got their kekkai erected around their bodies… yet no one made any move. Or more like, they were stunned to make any move. All of them looked at the direction of the huge wooden gate. Ryuuji squinted his eyes to make out what made them immobile like that.

Something, or rather someone, had made way inside the Keikain ground.

Someone that they never thought they would see again.

"I told you to wait for us! See, you triggered the kekkai, raised the alarm, and now everybody is on their guards! Now let me go first, so in case they are attacking us I can guard you. Or you rather be a mince ape meat? No? Then please hold him and wait like a good boy here, okay?"

That voice—_oh sweet, high pitched voice_—that belonged to none other than…

"Yura…?"

There, standing just at the other side of the gate was a silhouette of a woman with long hair. Her back was turned as she spoke with her companion, but as soon as she heard her name was being called she slowly turned around to reveal none other than Keikain Yura.

"Ryuuji-nii-chan?"

Ryuuji suddenly felt there was not enough air to breathe. He felt suffocated. Why was Yura here? Did she came back here to reclaim her title as heiress? Did she feel ready to take over the charge? Or…

All thoughts were temporarily lost as the petite woman ran ahead and assaulted him with headbutt to the chest and deadly grip around his torso.

Oh wait, it was a _hug_.

"Nii-chan! I miss you! Why you didn't come to visit for long time?!"

Shit, why did she have to say that?! Now people would know that he surreptitiously visited her from time to time, and he was sure the elders would have his head for keeping her whereabouts a secret from them for _four_ years.

"Yura-chan, is that… you?"

Another voice called her name and Yura turned her head to see an young man with long, white hair.

"Akifusa-nii-chan! Long time no see! I miss you also!" Yura's grinned happily as she sauntered the other man and gave him less-than-forceful hug. Akifusa looked unsure at first, but then slowly but surely he returned back the hug and patted the head of the smaller woman.

"My, my, look at you now, Yura-chan… I almost didn't recognize you at first by how pretty you'd become," the white haired man shot her one of his most charming smile that Yura couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you, Akifusa-nii-chan! You also got more and more handsome since the last time I saw you!"

"No, if I'm one to compare to you, surely Yura-chan bested me in regards of look now! Look how pretty your long hair, it's even longer than my hair!"

"Aww, Akifusa-nii-chan sure knows how to compliment woman!"

"Eh-herrm."

Their playful banters was cut short by a gruff voice of a man—_a super tall man_—behind Yura. Suddenly all the attention was back to the unknown person that the woman brought with her, and all of them knew that this man was originally the cause of disturbance in their kekkai before.

"Yura-chan," Akifusa stated as he positioned himself in front of her, his left hand grasped her right wrist in a gentle yet protective manner, "Is that a _youkai_?"

The "supposed-to-be-youkai" was an enormous man that stood tall for more than 3 meters. He wore a red haori and maroon hoodie underneath, his dual colored hair covered his right eye; eye that looked like a snake's eye. His face was quite handsome, yet he definitely irritated by something as his left eye hardened and his lips were set in thin line. His scowl was getting deeper as he saw Akifusa blocked the woman from his view and grasped her hand.

"Hey you, the man with white hair…" his voice was rough and full of malice, and it made everyone on their edge again. This youkai looked strong; his towering height already looked menacing and his youki was thick and smothering. The younger members of Keikain onmyoujis already sweated profusely and their legs shook. They knew immediately that this youkai was dangerous.

"Get your hand off of her!" he snarled.

"Shouei! Please behave!"

The next thing that happened almost comical that it felt unbelievable. The huge man lost his glare and pouted instead to the woman who just shouted her command. Yura walked around from behind Akifusa and sauntered the youkai, and then she hit him.

Hard.

On the stomach.

The youkai bowed down while muttered some curse words towards the woman. Yura smirked haughtily before she turned to face the crowds again, "Sorry about that, Akifusa-nii-chan! He can be extremely jealous if some other guys get closer to me."

"Of course I got jealous! Look how lovey-dovey you were with this Akifusa guy! I knew you used to have a crush on him when you were younger!"

A kick was sent to his shin. Another strings of profanities could be heard.

"Akifusa-nii-chan! Please just ignore what this idiot blockhead just said!"

The white haired man just smiled gently, "Why? I'm honored to know you had special feeling for me, Yura-chan."

"Eh?" she blushed.

"NO! Yura's feeling is all MINE!"

"Now wait just a fuckin' second," this time Ryuuji made his presence known again. He already got headache from so many things occurred at the same time: a youkai tried to breach the main house's kekkai, Yura's sudden reappearance in Kyoto, and now those stupid banters between those stupid people…

"Yura," he addressed the woman, "Mind telling us what is your business here in Kyoto?"

Her face turned serious. "It's just like what I promised you before, Ryuuji-nii. I had cleared my mind, and now I'm ready to reclaim my position as the next successor of 28th Head Clan. But… there are some conditions."

"Are those conditions have anything to do with this youkai?"

"Yes," she replied, "I wish to be granted access to get back to Yamanashi every weekend. And I also wish this person to be granted permission to see me whenever he wants."

"Unbelievable! How come you give permission to a youkai to come and go Onmyouji's sacred ground as he pleases?! And why do you need to go back to Yamanashi every weekend?! Your duty is here in Kyoto!"

One of the elder member voiced his disagreement and some other members also showed their displeasure. Ryuuji eyed the crowds. Uneasiness and disapproval of his sister's demands were not uncalled for. In fact, her demands were a bit far-fetched for the conservative minds of the Keikain elders, and she must knew about this. She must had a good reason behind it.

And knowing Yura, her reasoning would be the things that broke all the taboo and restriction in all Keikain history.

Yura gave a thin smile to the elder.

"Oh? Will you deny me the right to see my husband and my child, then?"

Dead silence befell the Keikain ground. The woman took the hand of the youkai and pulled him to his feet. After a closer look to him, people noticed another thing that the youkai was holding the entire time.

Or rather, another person.

Covered in a red blanket was a small baby with light brown hair and amber eyes. When the lights hit from certain angle, the hair glinted with orange hue. The cheeks were chubby and red, and those big eyes looked at the surrounding with great interest. It was amazing how the baby remained calm during all the ruckus. Yura gently took the baby from the youkai and poked the small nose, made the baby giggled.

"Yura, is that—"

"Ryuuji-nii, Akifusa-nii, and everybody here," she smiled, "As I said before, this is my husband, Shouei. And this is our son, Mamiru."

**XXX**

_The End. _

**XXX**

_For real._

**XXX**


End file.
